Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love from Rent is featured in The Quarterback, the third episode of Season Five. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Santana with New Directions. Opening the tribute episode, the New Directions along with Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Puck and Santana, take to the stage as they sing Seasons of Love. ''Together, they sing and in a way, they grieve for Finn and at the end of the performance, they all turn as a picture of Finn in the school football grounds appears. Lyrics '''Kurt, Mercedes and Santana with Puck, Mike and New Directions:' Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? Kurt: How about (Kurt and Santana: Love?) Mike: How about (Puck, Mike, and Tina: Love?) Kurt and Santana: How about (Kurt and Santana: Love?) Kurt Measure (Puck and Kurt: In love) Kurt and Tina: Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Mike: Love) Seasons of (Santana and Mercedes: Love) (Puck and Mike: Love) Mercedes: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Santana: In truths that she learned Kurt: Or in times that he cried Puck: In bridges he burned Tina: Or the way that she died! Mike and Santana with Puck, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and New Directions: It's time now To sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Puck and Mike: Remember the (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: You know that love is a gift from above) Remember the (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in (Kurt and Santana: love!) (Mercedes: Measure, measure your life in love) Kurt and Tina: Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Mike: Love) Seasons of (Mercedes and Santana: Love) (Puck, Kurt and Mike: Love) Trivia *Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) originated the role of Maureen on Broadway and in the film adaptation of Rent. *This is second song from Rent that features in the show, the first being Take Me or Leave Me. Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) sings lead (or co-lead) in both of these songs. Errors *At one point, when the Alumni's and the current New Directions member come to the center, Ryder can be seen coming to his position but in the next shot, he is coming to it again. Gallery SeasonsOfLove6.png SeasonsOfLove5.png SeasonsOfLove4.png SeasonsOfLove3.png SeasonsOfLove2.png SeasonsOfLove1.png Tumblr muho7qaggt1rit0mko1 500.jpg 5.03Still2.jpg 5.03Still1.jpg Tumblr muhl2pSLgD1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Seasonsolove4.gif Seasonsolove3.gif Seasonsolove2.gif Seasonsolove.gif Seasonolove5.gif Solmercedes2.gif Solmercedes.gif Solpuck.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:The Quarterback (EP) Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions